Certain pre-installed members for transmitting force and manipulating panels or structures, such as pre-formed concrete panels, are known in the art. Prior art systems comprise, for example, a void former or recessing member as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,905,063 to Kelly, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Such devices are generally provided to create a void or point of access in, for example, a precast concrete panel or wall structure which generally provides access to an anchor member embedded within the concrete panel for aiding in manipulation and/or movement of the panel.